A collection of The Mortal Instruments one-shots
by emeraldgirl93
Summary: A collection of The Mortal Instruments one-shots. (Taken and edited from my old profile.)
1. Fearless

Fearless

Summary: Alec's thoughts after he wakes up on the floor. Takes place right before Jace's arrest.

Blinking his eyes, Alec was met with the usual sight of everyone looking down on him. This was so unusual to him, because Alec was one of the taller people in his group of friends. Cold tiles on his skin made him come to the realization that he was on Luke's kitchen floor. His eyes bounced from one person to the next, first to the smiling warlock, to a smirking Jace, a wide-eyed, wonder filled Clary, and finally to the disapproving glances from his parents. His brows knitted together as he tried to recall the moments that led him to being on the ground, however the last thing he could remember was Jace placing a rune on his arm.

With confusion evident in his voice, Alec finally asked the question on his mind. "Why am I on the floor?"

Both Jace and Magnus gave him a look of amusement, both of their eyes sparkled with mischievousness. He eyed both of them wearily, and Isabelle's voice brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Yes, that is a good question. What was that just now?" She looked over to Magnus, who seemed to refuse her gaze. Alec couldn't help but to notice that her face was red with anger. He stared at her in bafflement, and started to believe that perhaps he did something insulting.

"Wait, what was what? Did I say anything? Before I passed out, I mean." His voice trailed off in uncertainty. Jace audibility snorted in amusement, and tried to retain his composure as the rest of the group noticeably stared at the blonde. Alec's chest tightened in concern, it was never a good thing when Jace was laughing at you. Finally, Jace seemed to calm down a bit.

"You know how we were wondering if that thing clary did would work or not? Well, it works all right. "Jace finally said, laughter still in his voice. Alec felt the color drain out of his face, and his stomach dropped. He tried to cool his expression, for he knew that he must have looked horrified. Everyone's expressions told him that he was doing a poor job at hiding his emotions.

With reluctance, he finally spoke. "What did I say?"

His father answered him, surprising Alec. "You said that you were seeing someone, but-"

The rest of what his father said went unheard as he mentally panicked. However, he calmed down when he studied his parents' faces. He could tell that he had not told them that he was seeing a warlock. He unscrambled his thoughts just in time to deny what he had said earlier.

"Um, no. Sorry, I'm not seeing anyone." He seemed to successfully reverse what he did when he was out of his mind. No, when he was fearless. Alec couldn't help but wonder why he thought that taking actions while he had no fear was equal to going crazy, or being irrational.

Alec began to realize just how powerful Clary's mark could be. Fear was what controlled people, fear was what kept the norms in check. Society had the potential to become chaotic, very few would be in their "right" mind.

However, he didn't think that being fearless was all that bad, either. If he almost came out to his parents, something that he had tried to do all his life, just because of one mark's help, then it could do some good. Maybe Clary's mark would do some good, encourage people to live with no regrets. Maybe, with that mark, people could live life to its fullest.

Alec mused on the thought that being fearless may be exactly what the doctor ordered as he lifted himself off the floor, and straightened his clothing. He joined his friends, and gave a glance to Magnus, who returned his gaze with a flick of his eyes. Alec made a mental note to himself to ask Clary to redraw that rune for him. Being fearless turned out to be something he needed the most.


	2. Her New Dream

Her New Dream

Summary: Takes place in the second book. Maia's thoughts after learning Simon's new state.

Buildings and pedestrians passed Maia as she walked down the street, but she barely registered them in her mind because of her own deep thoughts. Thoughts about someone she should not be thinking about, the nerdy Simon. Simon was everything she did not go for in a man: needy, clingy, and love sick over another girl. Oh, and that small detail about him being a vampire really didn't help the situation at all. He was her mortal enemy, and yet, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Which is quite unusual for her, especially since she tended to go for the rougher, bulkier, masculine men.

Simon, well, he was anything but rough. In fact, he wasn't even a bit rough around the edges. He was innocence and kindness. He was soft, and Maia could bet that everything about the boy was soft. With the exception of the fangs he possessed.

"Even those are probably less sharp than the average vampire." Maia mused quietly to herself. She shook her head, angry with herself for even thinking about him. She didn't need, or want, anything that Simon offers. In fact, she didn't want a relationship, not after her ex turned her into a werewolf.

But yet, here she was, daydreaming about a soft-hearted boy. If she was truly honest with herself, she still believed in romance. In a one true love, in a lifetime lasting love. However, why must it be her sworn enemy?

"What the heck is wrong with me?" She asked in irritation, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk. " I do not want a blood sucker!" Maia was aware that she was receiving a few odd stares, but she ignored them and kept walking.

"Oh, great! Now I sound like a shadow hunter!" She angrily thought. What she wanted was impossible, and she knew that. She not only had been told that by her leaders, but her very own blood screamed that she was the mortal enemy of Simon. Soon enough, Simon's blood with scream that too.

However, her mind drifted to the mixed group of underworlders and shadow hunters, and her thoughts landed on Luke. Luke spent a great deal of time with Simon and the shadow hunters. She watched Luke as he controlled his hatred, to the point of it being nonexistent. Even though he was indeed a shadow hunter once, he no longer was one. He himself had said numerous times that he could not use the marks any longer.

A small blossom of hope bloomed in Maia. Perhaps there was hope, in this long war between werewolves and vampires. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for her and Simon still. If you watched Maia closely, you would see something rare. A small smile crossed her face, and her step was light. A new dream sat in her heart, in the form of a supposedly mortal enemy. Simon was her new dream.


	3. Where he belongs

Where he belongs

Summary: My idea of how the whole Alec situation would have went down if Magnus didn't cast a spell right in the middle of his speech. In the second book, Alec confessions while he was under the fearless mark.

"Mother. Father. There's something that I have to tell you. I'm seeing someone." Alec stared boldly at his parents, and refused to break eye contact. For once, Alec was confident. More confident than he ever was before.

His father glanced at him, mildly annoyed. "Alec, this is hardly the time."

Alec only smiled, and shook his head at his father in disagreement. "No, this is important. You see, I'm not just seeing anyone. I'm seeing a Downworlder. In fact, I'm seeing a warlock."

A dead silence filled the room. Jace's eyes went wide, Clary's face drained of color, and Luke could be heard shuffling a bit as he tried to remove himself from the private moment. Magnus gave a calculated look at the boy, his shoulders slightly tense. However, Alec didn't see any of his friend's reactions, for he was staring straight at his parents.

Both seemed to be shell shocked, and they glanced at each other in confusion. Finally, his mother hesitantly broke the heavy silence.

"Um, you mean a witch, right?" The tension in the room could be cut by a knife.

Alec shook his head. "No, I meant to say a warlock. There's something I have to tell you, the truth about myself is way overdue. Mom, Dad… I'm gay. And I'm tired of hiding it, tired of hiding myself. I don't want to be ashamed of myself, I have spent way too much time being ashamed. I finally learned that you don't get to choose who you love, you only love. And I have a simple truth: I love guys."

His father stared at Alec, then cleared his throat and finally spoke. "You leave me with two choices then. One, you can take everything you said back, and continue to live with us at the Institute. Or two, you can pack your belongings and move out."

His mother's eyes widened, and she looked up at his father. "Wait, you can't possibly mean-"

He cut her off. "You know how The Clave feels about this." He looked defeated, his proud stance drooped a little.

Alec faltered at the crossroad he was presented. Not because he was afraid, Clary's rune made it impossible to feel fear. However, his rational mind still operated, and it told him that he may not have anywhere to go.

"Alec." Alec turned to Luke, the owner of the voice. Luke stepped towards the boy, and his hand landed on Alec's shoulder reassuringly. Luke gave a small smile to the shadowhunter. "You are always welcome to stay with me."

Alec's face relaxed, and he looked up at the werewolf pack leader in gratitude. He knew that was a hard thing to do, take in a shadowhunter. At that moment, Magnus decided to speak.

"Thank you Lucian, but that will not be necessary. You see, Alec will be staying with me. By my side, in my home, where he belongs." Alec turned to look at Magnus in wonder. He just invited him to move in, didn't he? Magnus gave a smile, and a nod of encouragement. Alec felt himself smirk, and bit back the full grin that threatened to come out. Magnus offered his hand to Alec, which he took.

Alec turned and faced his father once more. "I'll be there tonight to gather my things. After all, the institute is not where I belong, apparently." He glanced at Magnus, who was staring at Alec with a small smile on his face. Spontaneously, Alec leaned up and kissed the warlock, grinning into the kiss. When they parted, Alec stared at his boyfriend.

"Yes, I have found where I belong."


End file.
